Ironhide
"High tech circuitry is no replacement for guts." "Go chew on a microchip," is Ironhide's calling card. Never the sort who likes to be told what to do, he prefers action to words. He refers to what he considers excessive talking as "leaking lubricant." He's one of the oldest Autobots, probably the toughest, most battle-tested and certainly the orneriest. Due to his defensive capabilities, he is usually in charge of safekeeping anything or anyone of importance, and sort of acts as Commander Optimus Prime's personal bodyguard. His gruff exterior hides his kind inner soul; his concern for the protection of life, whether mechanical or biochemical, extends to the lowliest gasketroid or smallest sparrow. Ironhide's skin is made of a trithyllium-steel alloy impregnated with irradiated carbon fibers, giving him immunity to most forms of artillery and electromagnetic attacks. He is the most nearly invulnerable of the Autobots. His main weapon is what he playfully calls his "water gun." It can shoot a stream of any number of liquids up to 1,000 feet. His choices include supercooled liquid nitrogen, superheated liquid lead, and a petro-chemical fluid that ignites upon contact. He also has sonar, radar, and a radiowave detector. Ironhide is one of the slowest Autobots. Due to his advanced years, he one of the Autobots that breaks down the most, especially in his Nissan Onebox Cherry Vanette mode. His presence breeds dissension among some of the younger, less compassionate Autobots who consider him an antiquated old heap whose contributions do not outweigh his liabilities. Optimus Prime does not share their view. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Ironhide was part of the bridge crew of the Ark when it embarked on its fateful voyage to seek out new sources of energy beyond Cybertron four million years ago. It crashed on Earth, and all aboard were in stasis until 1984, when a volcanic eruption awakened the dormant Transformers. Ironhide was reformatted by Teletraan I so that his alt-mode was a terrestrial Nissan van. Category:1984 In addition to his role in maintaining the security of the Autobot headquarters on Earth, Ironhide would embark on numerous missions to stop the Decepticons on their energy-raiding strikes around the planet. When the Decepticons churned the currents of the river blocked by Sherman Dam to raise its energy output, it resulted in high tides that threatened the surrounding neighborhoods. Ironhide, with the help of Bumblebee, used his built-in laser cannon in van mode to cut a new series of tributaries for the raging river to flow into. Later, when the Decepticons escaped being buried in the Burma ruby mines, a flustered Ironhide took to the air in pursuit. He even managed to score a rocket strike against Skywarp, which only earned him a similar strike in return. Ironhide crash-landed into a lake, where he suffered back-end damage to his linkages. The immobilized Ironhide was fished out of the lake by Bluestreak and Jazz, and he recovered under the ministrations of Doc Ratchet. On a later mission, Ironhide was assigned guard duty while the rest of the Autobots tested Wheeljack's new device, the Immobilizer. Distracted by a visit from Carly, Ironhide soon learned that the Decepticons ambushed Optimus Prime and the Autobots and stole the new device. Blaming himself, Ironhide resigned from active duty, a resignation Prime accepted with some trepidation. While still "retired" Ironhide swam down to Decepticon headquarters to rescue the captured Carly, was immobilized, then re-mobilized, recovered the immobilizer from Megatron, helped save the Autobots, then destroyed the device. His request to be put on active duty again was wholeheartedly received by his friends. Ironhide, together with Sparkplug, proudly watched as Spike went on a date with Carly. After Optimus Prime suffered a debilitating attack and needed a replacement part from Cybertron to survive, Ironhide led the team that recovered the part and escaped Decepticon attack. Ironhide led another Autobot team to Cybertron to follow Optimus Prime after he left unexpectedly to rescue Elita One. When his team arrived via the space bridge, Starscream announced that he had killed Prime by melting him down in a vat of acid. Ironhide angrily ordered the Autobots to attack and avenge their fallen leader. During the battle, they met up with Elita One's Female Autobots, which gave Ironhide a chance to reunite with his old gal Chromia. Ironhide's experience and wisdom came in handy. He stopped the Autobots from firing on and destroying the real Optimus Prime after they were fooled by Megatron’s Optimus Prime clone. When Mount St. Hilary erupted due to Cybertron’s proximity to earth, Ironhide plugged the eruption by causing an avalanche. Ironhide could be a hothead at times. When humans banned the Autobots from earth for crimes they didn’t commit, the Autobots ended up on a spaceship heading to parts unknown. Ironhide blamed Optimus Prime for their predicament and almost led a mutiny. Ironhide also had little patience for younger Autobots who thought they knew better than him or Optimus Prime. MUX History: OOC Notes Luckily for Ironhide, the events of Transformers the Movie aren't canon. Logs Players References Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Infantry Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:Transformers